Time Travel
by Xx-cross-xX
Summary: After Eclipse,Bella has to face a new chalenge.Paige.A vampire coming to clame Edward for herself,leaveing Bella in the hands of her brother.Michael.Will Edward stop the vampires intime or lose Bella to Michael forever read and find out rated M for ch.4
1. Chapter 1: Paige

Paige

BPOV:

When I woke up I was in Edwards arms. He didn't have his shirt on and I was in a blue silk gown. Edward was playing with my hair. As my eyes adjusted to the lightly lit room I realized we weren't in my room. We were in Edward's room, lying on his king size bed with its black intricately pattern frame, wrought iron roses with their sculpted vines wrapping around the tall black posts that formed a bowery of lattice over our heads. His beautiful dull gold coverlet, that was a shade lighter then the color of the walls made me feel warm next to him. I flipped over to see my beautiful angels face.

"Good morning, my love." He said kissing me softly.

"Good morning to you to." That's when it hit me. I'm in Edward's room. "How did we get in to your room? ...and why are you shirtless?"Edward looked at me puzzled. Then smiled and kissed my forehead "that doesn't answer my questions" I protested

"You feel asleep when we came to pick up some cloths for you to wear. I thought u might like to where something more comfortable so I asked Alice if she could change you. I had no say in what she put you in." he smiled and kissed me softly "Alice also took your truck back to your house and left a note for Charlie saying the you left at 5 this morning to go shopping with Alice in Portland. So you can stay here as long as you want. As for the no shirt thing I thought you might like it since you won't be waking up every morning to me, you'll be a wake 24/7, 365 days a year…sometimes 366 days." He smiled again.

"Oh, so what time is it now?"

"It's about 11:45 maybe noon." I looked at him stunned. I thought it would be closer to 6 in the morning the way the lighting was set up. I shrugged and cuddled into his arms so I could be closer to him. I still had another 6 hours to go before I need to go home and talk to Charlie about me getting married. I shuddered at the thought. Edward moved away from me. "Are you cold?" he asked. I smiled and kissed his lips softly.

"No, I'm fine just thinking about what's going to happen when I tell Charlie about our… plans."I scooted closer to Edward so I could cuddle up next to him again. "I'm just scared of how he's going to react when I tell him that we're engaged to be married and knowing Alice she has probably already got the date set since she only has till August 13 for the wedding." August 13 was my deadline day for her. I had to be changed at lease more than 3 days before my birthday because that's how long it takes for someone to change into a vampire. 3 days. So she probably has my wedding planned in a month or so before my birthday which only leaves me with 1 month and a week before I get married at the earliest. Charlie's going to love to hear that explanation.

"Alice will be back from shopping in an hour or so. She left you some clothes to wear, if you feel like changing, their sitting on the couch." Edward kissed me softly. I shook my head no.

"No I think I'm going to stay right here for awhile." I said smiling up at him. I kissed him lightly on the lips. He started kissing me lightly. They gradually got harder and became more forceful. His pale cold hand wrapped around my back making me shiver, his other hand clenched in my hair. He twisted himself to where his body was in between my legs and he was on top of me but I couldn't feel any of his wait on me. The hand that was on my back was sliding down my leg and coming back up but going under my gown. He stopped kissing me so I could breathe but he was now kissing my neck.

"Ed- Edward- stop-, we have to do this right-"But he didn't stop instead he started kissing me again, as his hand started tracing my waist. That's when I realized…I was only wearing a thong…_damn Alice. _His hand started to push up my gown to where my stomach was showing. He started to kiss my neck so I could breathe. I was far away from stopping him now. He kissed me deeply as his hand slipped down my back and down my leg again. When his hand was coming back up my leg it stopped half way up my thigh. The door flew open, Edward stopped kissing me. There in the doorway was the one person I would never want to walk in on me and Edward like this. Rosalie.

Her expression was a mixture of shocked, disgusted, and amused. "Edward?..." Rosalie musical voice sounded shocked from the door. Edward gave a deep growl then turned his head slowly to the right to glare at Rosalie. I was gasping for air which didn't make things better "Bella?..." Rosalie was cracking up on the floor now. She stopped laughing long enough to yell to Emmet "ALICE WAS RIGHT THEY WERE ABOUT TO DO IT!" Next thing I knew I felt a familiar cold breeze…_Edward and his stupid fast speed_ Edward was wrestling Rosalie to the ground one handed while covering her mouth with the other…my money's on Rosalie. I quickly covered myself up with the covers so no one would see what I was wearing.

_I would have lost a lot of money._ Edward had pinned Rosalie to the ground a few yards away from the bed. Edward was about to beat the living… or should I say dead shit out of her, when a big figure cast a huge shadow over the two of them. Edward paused to turn around to see Emmet towering over him.

"This isn't what it looks like-"Edward started to explain himself.

"Good or this would have been the 2nd time I walked in on you with someone other than Bella." Emmet picked up Edward and through him against the wall making Edward hit his head in the process.

"Please don't bring that up."Edward said rubbing his head.

"Why? You didn't enjoy it!?!" Rosalie's curious voice yelled at Edward.

"Well the fact that your husband walked in on me and then beat me up kind of makes that night unpleasant for me." Edward said in an distasteful voice turning his gaze back to Rosalie who was still lying on the floor enjoying the fight.

"Wait Emmet walk in on you and Rosalie!?!" I yelled at Edward, fumes flaring off from me. Edward looked up at me on the bedlike he was disgusted.

"Not Rosalie it was-" Edward shot out not thinking of what he was saying. I gave him a concerned look.

"Who, Where, When, and WHY!!!" I yelled infuriated with him. He cowered in fear from my rage.

"I think I should tell Bella what happened that night with you and Paige-"Edward rushed over to where Rosalie laid on the floor. Cutting her off by covering her mouth with his hand and pinned her to the ground again.

"WHO THE FUCK IS PAIGE!!" I screamed at him.

"Let go of her! Bella has a right to know about you and Paige especially since she's marring you."Emmet said trying to pull Edward off of Rosalie.

"Will someone PLEASE tell me who Paige is!?!" I yelled again whipping my arms out with my anger…_a little too hard_ because I fell on to the cold floor. As I tried scrambling up on to my feet I heard an approving whistle along with Emmet's booming voice.

"Nice thong!" My face turned a bright red.

"Don't look at my Fiancée's ass!"Edward said growling letting go of Rosalie and whipped around to punched Emmet in the face. Emmet staggered back and charged Edward into the wall. Emmet was about to punch Edward in the face when another voice came from the hallway.

"Emmet I told you not to come in here!!" Alice's musical angry voice filled the room. I looked at the door this time it was Alice, with Jasper laughing at her side…_crap can this day get any worse. _

"What is going on in here?" Esme's motherly concerned voice came in through the door frame fallowing Jaspers musical laughter. I cringed at the thought of what we looked like. Alice and Jasper in a fit of giggles, Edward pushed up against the wall by Emmet, Rosalie trying to pull herself together from laughing so hard at me_… oh god_ me half way off the floor with my butt in the air exposing my thong. The thong I didn't even know I was wearing_…oh god this day can get worse._ I turned beat red and jumped up off the floor. I started to cry as I ran into Edward's bathroom. I turned and locked the door and let the tears come as they did. I could hear Edwards voice in the background.

"You guys know how to ruin a mood, Rosalie this is your fault why did you have to come in here?"Edwards Voice had a Deep growl concealed into it.

"Alice told me to…" Rosalie's musical voice sounded like a child in fear. Edward must have turned to face Alice because then I heard Alice's voice in protest.

"She's lying!! I did no such thing."

"But you told me!" Emmet's Booming Voice yelled at Alice. Rosalie started to giggle as there running footsteps faded out into the hallway.

"Don't touch my wife Emmet!"Jaspers growling voice yelled out in to the hallway. I heard another pair of footsteps leave the room, and run down the 3 flights of stairs that it took to get to the 1st floor. It was silent for 2 seconds then I heard a huge crash. I could just imagine Esme's face turn pure white as I heard her normally soft motherly voice turn into an angry growl.

"What did you break!?!"

"…Nothing…" I heard Alice and Emmet answer in a too innocent voice

"Uh -oh Emmet…you're in trouble…" I could hear Jasper taking pleasure in this, he must have just reached the top of the 1st landing and saw what happened. I heard Esme's and Rosalie's footsteps run out of the room not even after the last footsteps left the room I heard a thud and a click of the door locking. I heard Edward at the bathroom door not even a second later.

"Bella are you ok? Can I come in" there was a knock at the door and a twist of the handle. I unlocked the door and stepped back to let him in. Edward walked in and hugged me on sight. When I felt chills go up my back I realized he was sill shirtless. He kissed me softly and sat me on top of the counter of the sink. His hand running up my leg like it was before. He broke the kiss.

"Now where were we?" I hit his shoulder in protest. "What don't you want to continue where we left off? I know I do." He began to kiss me again more aggressively than before. I pushed against his chest to push him off me. He reacted to my attempt and backed off. "What's wrong Bella? " He asked in a concerned voice.

"Who is Paige? What were you two doing? How did Emmet walk in on you two doing whatever you were doing?"I asked angrily. Edward put a finger to my lips making it impossible to continue asking questions.

"Paige lives with Tanya in Alaska. I met her when I stayed there for 2 month after I left you." He looked away ashamed of himself. "Well during those 2 months I thought it might be easier to let you go if I started seeing someone else. Paige has the power to manipulate things…like feelings, actions…, thoughts…"He paused for a minute picking his words carefully of what he's about to tell me. "One night Paige and I were alone in her room. We started making out and she used her powers to manipulate my thoughts into loving her instead of you because I wasn't cooperating correctly to her liking." He stopped again shaking his head.

I closed my eyes and asked the one question I dreaded to ask "Did you have sex with her?"

"NO I didn't. We didn't …Emmet walked in on her undoing my pants…it shocked her so much that she lost control of her powers and I jumped off of her and ran for the door but Emmet was blocking my way he chewed me out so bad that night… yelling at me saying things like how could you do this to Bella? If you really loved her you would have never left her. I realized that I couldn't stay there anymore because of Paige so I started tracking down Victoria. That is until I got a call from Rosalie telling me that you jumped off a cliff… I thought maybe one of them told you and that's how you reacted to me cheating on you…"

I couldn't speak. My expression was blank as I stared into my loves gloomy eyes. The thought of Edward my Edward with another woman…another Vampire, it scares me to think of it. All I could do was stare, as the frozen thought of my Edward and another Vampire in a bed together, half naked. That replayed itself over and over crushing me and reopening the wound that was placed into my heart by his words spoken just minutes ago.

"Bella Please say something, anything. Will you please tell me what you are at lease thinking before I go mad?"

"You?-bed?-with-someone else?" I choked out.

"Bella I'm so sorry what do I have to do to let you forgive me?"

"You have to Promise me that you will never cheat on me again with another Human or Vampire."

"I promise. I swear to you I will never be with another person again."

"No just your promising will do."

"Do you still want to marry me now that you know the horrible truth about what happened when I left?" he asked me facedown sulking.

I smiled and thought of the perfect revenge "nope." I said in a high pitch voice. His head shot up to look at me in the face to see if I was serious. "I don't think I can marry you anymore." I said getting up off the counter. I turned back and smiled at him while walking into his bedroom. He smiled my favorite grin then ran up behind me picking me up and jumping on to the bed with me, kissing me deeply as we laid on the there. "Wow if I knew this is how you would react to me saying no to marrying you I would have said no instead of yes the first time." I laughed and he just grinned at me, but continued to kiss me. His hand slid down from my face to my waist in a second. He stopped kissing me and looked at the door. I could tell he was listening to someone's thoughts.

"Fuck. Not her."Edward stared into my eyes. "You have to go now. I have to get you home before-" He was cut off by a high pitch voice coming from the hallway.

"Edward? …" the annoying high pitched voice called for him, right before the door slammed open for the 2nd time today. A young girl that looked no older than 16 stood in the doorway. She had gorgeous straight strawberry blond hair, and the most beautiful mesmerizing blue eyes that had a gold outline just around the blue. "Did you miss- me? ...who is she?" Her beautiful eyes were now glaring at me like they were going to kill me if I even said a word.

"This is Bella… My fiancée… Paige." In that instance my heart hit rock bottom everything Edward just told me about this women not even 10 minutes ago came rushing back. I felt sick to my stomach. The fact that Edward had a low growl rumbling through his body didn't help my stomach at all.

"Oh…." She looked shocked.

Edward's growl got even loader "Yes I am going to marry a human girl." Edward spat out the answer to an unspoken question.

"Just checking…." Paige said in her fake innocent voice.

"Why did you come here Paige?" He asked spitting out his name with disgust.

"Can't I come and see my Edward?" She asked trying to act innocent again. "I brought Michael along with me… you remember him don't you?"

"Yeah I remember him." Edward said trying to keep his voice calm.

"Well why don't you two get dressed and we all go down stairs and talk about the latest news?' she suggested

"Thanks but no Thanks. Me and Bella have to go somewhere in a few minutes and I'd appreciate it if you let us be."

"Oh… ok well maybe another time? ...like when you get home? ...that way we can catch up alone." She smiled an evilly as if she just won the gold medal.

"Actually I'm going to be with Bella all night long." He smiled back at her "Oh and your little manipulating trick doesn't work on me anymore." He flashed her, his brilliantly straight white teeth. She glared at him for a quick second then darted out of the room.

"What was that all about?" I asked looking him in the face now. He was still staring at the door waiting for her to come back and attack him or something.

"She's up to something but I can't figure it out quite yet." he turned his head looking at me again. I gave him a worried look "Don't be scared she can't do anything to me anymore I know how her power works and I can look for the signs of them working in her head." He leaned in and kissed me softly. Then I one quick motion he was on top of me again, kissing me deeply, moving his hand down my leg. Determined to finish what we started. When he let me breathe and started to kiss my neck I gasped out.

"What- about- Charlie?" I gave him a look that he knew I made my mind up. Edward sighed. He rolled off the bed and grabbed my cloths.

"Here put these on."He handed me the cloths. "It might be better if we face him now than later before even more surprises pop up." His face looked hurt but he kissed me and left the bedroom so I could change. I looked in my hands to see what he gave me to ware. There was a blue fox halter top that I couldn't wear a bra with. A black pleaded mini skirt and some flip flops.

When I stepped out of the bathroom and into the hallway his jaw dropped. He was by my side in a second kissing me all over again. "You look absolutely stunning." Edward said in between kisses. He grabbed my left hand to kiss it. I stared at the beautiful oval shaped ring on my hand.

"You ready to go face the Chief of police?" Edward asked.


	2. Chapter 2: Telling Charlie

Telling Charlie

Edward picked me up and carried me downstairs. When we reached the bottom step everyone one was chatting up a storm in the living room. Edward leaded me forward to the door, but I drifted course. There was an invisible force that was pulling me towards it towards the living room. I reached the entrance of the living room and the force disappeared a boy that looked no older than 16 was leaning against the wall next to me. I flinched when I noticed him.

"Hello there what's your name?" his musical seductive voice asked. I froze I couldn't even remember my own name. He was so stunning with his straight blond hair that covered the top part of his light brown eyes that had a hint of gold hidden in them.

"Bella?-" Edward called my name from the front hallway. I wanted to turn and go back to Edward in the hallway, but his eyes had me almost in a trance.

"Is that your name? ...Bella?" his musical voice was so mesmerizing that it felt like I froze in place. That's when I realized I couldn't move at all. I tried backing away but my feet wouldn't cooperate. Next thing I knew the boy in front of me was leaning in what looked like he was going to kiss me when something hard and cold grabbed me by the waist and yanked me backwards. A deep angry growl was coming from the force that pulled me backward.

"Cut it out Michael… before I make you." The angry but familiar growl of my love spat out at. The boy who's name must be Michael.

"Whatever you say..." Michael said waving the back of his hand at me, as if swatting a fly away. My knees gave out and I was falling to the floor but Edward caught me before I hit it. He cradled me in his arms and flew out of the room as I heard the voice of Paige yelling at Michael.

"What did you do that for? I told you to wait! Damn what am I going to do with you Michael if I can't leave you alone with a human around?"

"Don't worry I wasn't going to hurt her…. I was just having some fun."Michael's calm voice drifted out of ear shot as we reached the front door. Edward took no chances he didn't let go of me until he sat me down and buckled me up in his Volvo.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked concerned looking me over as we drove to Charlie's house.

"Yeah I'm ok… "I said confusedly staring out into the blur of trees _… it was like I couldn't move as if I was frozen in time… _"Why couldn't I move?... I felt frozen in time."

"That's exactly what happened." Edward said coolly. I turned my gaze away from the blur of trees to stare at him in confusion. "Michael has the power to manipulate time… he can freeze time, travel back into time, and make time fly by. That's why they got here in such a short period of time, Alice saw them planning to come down here sometime this week but didn't know when exactly. It only took them 30 min. to arrive here by time travel… Alice didn't see them coming till they were at the edge of Forks." He turned to look at my expression. "He also seems to be some sort of human magnet He attracts human's whenever he feels like it. It's like he puts a spell on them or something… it comes and it goes as he pleases that's the bad part about it." I was stunned Edward said this so calmly as if it was normal to meet someone like this. Before I knew it we were parked in my driveway next to the cruiser and Edward was pulling me out of the car.

"Stop wait give me a second to think here Edward put me down." He sat me down back in the car he knelt down on the ground next to me studding my facial expressions. …_what should I start __t__o say to Charlie? Should I just act normal then drop the bomb? Or should I get straight to the point__what if Charlie doesn't except my decision?... what if he tries to kill Edward?...it's a good thing Edwards bullet proof… Charlie will probably kill me if anything… at lease Edward will be there to help me through this… Edward loves me and I Love him and it shows… especially since I know that Edward left that…that woman…that vampire Paige for me…_ my muscles tensed as I thought her name and an image of the retched woman flashed into my head…_and now the fact that her and her brother are here… in forks staying at Edward's… my Edward's house…_ my body started to shake with frustration. Edward picked me up and sat in the car putting me in his lap and closed the door he must be thinking I'm cold…_but how can I compete with a supermodel looking young girl…_I looked down at the oval shaped ring on the third finger on my left hand…_ at lease nothing will stop me and Edward from getting married not even a boyfriend stealing vampire and her__ time stealing__ human magnet__ of a__ brother._

"Ok Edward I'm ready to face the Chief of Police now." I said fidgeting with the car handle. Next thing I knew I was at the front door of my house. I took a deep breath, unlocked door and walked inside.

"Bella is that you?" I heard Charlie call from the Kitchen. He emerged from the opening to the kitchen and paused when he saw Edward closing the door behind me. "Oh hello Edward I didn't know you would be joining us too." He gave Edward a half effort smile then gave me a huge hug. He led us both into the Kitchen. "So how was the shopping with Alice?" He asked curiously looking at my hands that were empty not full of bags.

"Oh um I left them at Edward's place on accident." The lie slipped out without a thought put into it.

"That's great I suppose…. Bella I ordered Pizza I didn't know what time you would be coming home. I hope that's ok?"

"Oh its fine dad….umm" I stammered trying to play out the conversation that would lead to Charlie going into the hallway grabbing his gun and shooting me instead of his usual retreat to the living room and watching a game like he always did.

"Well I think I'm going to go catch the end of my game. Edward are you staying for Dinner?" Charlie asked hoping Edward would say no.

"Actually sir I think I'm going to stay tonight." Charlie's face went blank

"Oh…ok then umm you two can join me in the living room or stay in h…here if you like…I guess then." He looked from me to Edward back to me then headed towards the living room.

I collapsed in the chair my knees felt weak. "I can't do this." I whispered to Edward "I can' tell him-I'm scared Edward… I'm scared of what he'll think-what he'll say…what he'll do-to you-to me." I looked away from my Angels face as tears started to fall from my eyes. A cold hand whipped away the tears and turned my head to face his.

"I'll protect you." He whispered back to me then gently kissing me before the doorbell rang. "I'll get the pizza you just try and calm yourself." He walked out of the kitchen right as Charlie walked in he saw me sitting in the chair with my worried face. Charlie walked over to the table and sat across from me still studying my expression.

"Bella? …are you ok?" Charlie asked concerned. Edward came back into the kitchen with the pizza he sat it down in the middle of the table, then sat down in the chair next to mine.

"I'm… fine Ch-dad. Just kind of…." I couldn't think of what to say. "Well umm… there's something I need to tell you Dad… something we need to tell you." I looked at Edward for some support. He grabbed my hand and kissed it. Charlie's eyes were closed probably thinking of the worst things ever. Poor Edward he began to tense up I guess whatever Charlie is thinking isn't very good.

"Please tell me your not pregnant." Charlie demanded of me. …_that's what he thinks I've been doing… he must not know me… poor Edward if that's what Charlie has been thinking about this whole time I'm not sure if he's going to be able to take it when I tell him about us being engaged to be married. _

"No. she's not pregnant." Edward said trying to control his voice to where it sounded calm and normal.

"Then what is it sweaty you know you can tell me anything." He said smiling. …_why does he have to make me feel worse? What's wrong with me why can't I tell him that Edward and I are engaged to be married?_ I put my head in my hands Edward moved his hand to my thigh. Charlie gasped. I forgot about the beautiful diamond ring that was permanently staying on my left hand on the third finger. "YOU ASKED MY DOUGHTER TO MARRY YOU!!!!" Charlie screamed at Edward knocking his chair over as he stood up. "What gives you any right to ask my daughters hand in marriage without talking to me first!?!"

I gapped at my father I have never seen him so mad before in my entire life. "Dad please calm down I said trying to reach him but he was already in the hallway retrieving his gun. "Dad NO!" I tried to race after him, but Edward grabbed hold of my waist.

"I'll protect you." He whispered into my ear. He positioned me to where he was standing in front of me his grip on my hand still soft while the rest of his body was tense. Charlie came back with his gun pointed at Edward. I closed my eyes and jumped in between my father and Edward. I heard Edward's voice yell what seemed like faraway "Bella NO!" that's when I heard a loud Bang! And I heard the sound of a window break. I was crying now tears streaming down my face. _Charlie almost killed Edward… he almost killed… me._ I opened my eyes to stare at my father. His hand pointed the gun into the kitchen his eyes wide open, scared as they stared at me. Edward was holding my waist tightly his arm protecting my heart, just in case My heavy breathing was clear, as it filled the small kitchen.

"Bella you are never to see Edward again." Charlie said through his teeth. …_I knew Charlie was going to be mad but I didn't think he would take it this far._

"You can't tell me what to do any more." I said coldly "I'm an Adult now you can't stop me and Edward from marrying each other."

"You will do what I tell you to as long as your living in my house, under my roof!" My so called father shouted out at me.

"Well then I guess it's time for me to move out." I stared into my father's eyes challenging him. I tried breaking free from Edwards grasp but he wouldn't budge. "Let me go Edward I have to go pack." His arms untangled me. And I stormed upstairs leaving Charlie frozen in the hallway. Edward was fallowing me up the stairs he closed the door and locked it when he came into my room.

"Bella this isn't part of the plan where do you think you're going to live… with Renne?"

"No." I stared into his beautiful topaz eyes "I'm going to live with you and your family."


	3. Chapter 3: The Other Side of Edward

The other side of Edward

I was pacing back and forward when Edward came in. "Bella where do you think you're going to live with…Renne?" I stared at him as if he's blind. I shook my head no and walked to the closet pulling out clothes.

"No I'm going to live with you." I pulled out my suitcase from under the bed and started packing my clothes. I turned to the dresser to get my underwear when I turned around my clothes were back in the closet the door shut and my suitcase was under the bed. Edward was standing by the door as if he never moved staring at me processing something through his head…_Probably something my father is thinking about…"_Edward why did you put back my stuff?"

"You're not staying with me. Not until Michael and Paige leave I don't want you near them." He looked away ashamed of what he had to tell me.

"That's a real good reason for me to stay! Having Paige around you while I'm not there makes me really uncomfortable."

"Have you forgotten I love you? Do you really think I would do anything with her? I don't want you near her or Michael there powers affect you way too much."

"And have you forgotten I love you? Don't you want to be with me?" Tears started rolling down my face. I had stopped crying after I decided to stay with the Cullen. I sat on my bed to weak to stand. "Edward I can't stay here not with Charlie like this…he almost shot you…he almost…shot me…" Tears were coming fast don I couldn't talk because of the sobs. Edward walked over to the bed he sat next to me and wrapped his arms around me. For the first time he felt warm to me not a cold slab of ice but a nice warm rock.

Edward wiped away my tears he kissed me gently on the forehead, it felt like a stab of cold went into my forehead, it hurt but I loved it."You can stay with us if it really makes you happy."I looked up his face was unreadable. His topaz eyes were string me straight in the eyes.

"Thank you." I said cuddling into his arms.

"Besides Alice saw that you were going to be staying with us and she's been yelling at me this whole time barking orders of what you should and shouldn't bring." He sighed while shaking his head. I giggled. He picked me up and sat me in the rocking chair. "stay I'll pack" less than a min. later my room looked like it was a guest room again my suit case was packed, the closet empty, my desk was clear of all the college applications, it was weird being in the room I felt so misplaced. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"Yes I'm sure." Edward nodded and unlocked the door he held out his hand for me to take. I did and he opened the door. Charlie was standing outside the door, with a blank face.

"Please Bella don't leave stay. Stay here."Charlie begged

"Sorry dad but I can't stay here anymore if you're going to treat me like a little girl….If you need me I'll be at the Cullen's house." I walked past him and Edward fallowed pulling the suitcase along. I didn't look back I walked to Edwards car and got in to the passenger seat. Edward was in the driver's seat in seconds. As he pulled out o the driveway I couldn't help but to look back at my father's house, in the front window I could see Charlie standing there watching us leave. My heart felt like it had been stabbed with ice when I saw his face. When we turned the corner everything went into a blur then went black.

XXXX

I don't know when it was but I awoke on the couch downstairs it didn't make since because knowing Edward he would have taken me upstairs to his room. The other weird thing is that nobody was around. I got up and started heading upstairs, everything seemed to be brighter. I don't know if Edward had always been walking too fast for me to realize how bright it was in his house, or if it was just because I woke up two min. ago. As I reached the landing of the third floor I started to hear voices. One I recognized right away to be my loving Edward, the second was a girl's voice. They were arguing about something. As I reached Edward's door I could make out the voices more clearly and what they were saying.

"Paige I know why you're here but right now isn't a good time. I need you to leave. You can come back when Bella has been changed into a vampire." Edwards voice cam flowing from the door.

"No way and let that bitch have my boyfriend as her husband. You forget that I'm here to speed up the process you change her now when she is better you tell her the truth and dump her for good." Paige's annoying voice came harshly

"No I have to do what she wants or she'll get suspicious, and you know I love you and only you the human means nothing to me she's like a china doll so fragile you can't do anything with her. But she knows too much so I have to change her. Just go back to Alaska and when I'm done with her I'll come back up there and Michael can stop time so we can have our time together."

"But I want my eddy-kins now." Paige said in a weird seductive voice.

"Well since she's down stairs I guess you can have your eddy-kins now." Kissing noises came from the door along with little giggles and moans. My face went from white to red in lees then a second my eyes had death written all over them. I kicked the door open to find my Edward on top of Paige kissing her neck. Him being shirtless and hers half undone made me turn into and animal almost. The site of them made me want to puke but my anger was in control now. Someone was going to die and it wasn't going to be me. I grabbed a knife that was just so conveniently lying on the floor and ran towards them screaming an Indian chant. I swiped at Paige as Edward leaped up off of her I missed Paige by a cm she rolled off the bed like a coward.

"Edward do something." She pleaded. Edward grabbed my hand before it could slash at her again. He squeezed hard on it and I heard my bones break. I fell o my knees in agony but if he thought that would stop me he thought wrong I grabbed the knife with my other hand and dashed over the bed towards Paige I cut her arm and it started to bleed. Before I could get another slash in Edward had me in a head lock.

"One more move and you die Bella." I gritted my teeth.

"Go ahead if you really loved me though you would let me kill her." He didn't move but Paige came forward fangs bared at me, her teeth inches away from my neck. I blacked out.

XXXX

I woke up painting I was in Edward's room laying in his bed…our bed. It was just a dream…_It was just a dream but what did it mean_It was dark in his room…I mean our room the only light was coming from the moon outside the window. I pushed back the covers and looked at what I was wearing. Edward or Alice must have dressed me…_ probably Alice knowing Edward he would have put me in something more revealing if anything __lol__…_ I was wearing a green plaid pants socks and a white camy. I got up out of our bed and opened the door. Light flooded half of the room, I tip toed out of the room and headed down the hall. As I was passing Alice's room I could hear her and Jasper moaning I didn't want to know what they were up too. Emmet and Rosalie were having another argument over cars and which one would win in a race against the other choice of car. Carlisle was in his study muttering something about DNA and molecule switching and something to do with levitation and repairing organs like lizards. Sounded like he was having a harry potter episode being recorded almost he was talking way to fast I could quite make up much of it.

When I reached the kitchen Esme stopped what she was doing to great me. "Hello how was your nap?"

"Um ok I guess besides the fact that I had a nightmare."

"Oh I'm sorry dear do you want to sit and talk about it?" She gestured over to the table.

"No I think I'm good I just want to forget about it. Do you know where Edward is?"

"Oh he went out hunting with Paige about 30 minutes ago they should be back in an hour or so. He thought you were going to sleep through the night. He was wrong as usual." She chuckled "are you hungry its 3 in the morning I can make you break feast?"

"No I'm fine. Thank you though"

"Michael's in the living room if you want to talk to someone other than me."

"Oh umm ok thanks." I headed into the living room and there was Michael reading one of those Doctor Phil books.

"Hello Bella." He said without looking up from the book.

"How did you know it was me?"

"You're the only human in this house, and you sent is so strong I've been having a hard time not going into Edward's room and sleeping next to you myself." I gulped "I find it sweet though how Edward cares about his little human so much. I also find it amusing how he has to threaten me to make sure I stay away from you. But since you came to me I don't think it applies in this situation. Come sit by me." he finally looked up from his book and patted the spot on the couch next to him. I started walking towards it without even realizing it. I sat down next to him and he put his cold brittle arm around my shoulders. He closed the book and sat it on the lamp table next to the couch without taking his gaze off of me.

"Why is Edward hunting with Paige?"

"Paige has a certain style that is interesting to watch and try to copy. Edward likes to play the hunting game with Paige. It's funny to watch because it looks like two five year olds fighting over a toy." He chuckled at his simile. "The toy being an animal of course, have you ever seen Edward hunt before?"

"No he says it's too dangerous. But honestly I think he's afraid. Afraid to let me see him that way, see that side of him." I looked away from Michael his gaze to powerful.

"if I was Edward I would have taken you hunting with me after I told you I was a vampire, you know, so you'd know what you're getting yourself into and all." I let out a deep sigh.

"yeah I guess that would have been smart, not that I don't want to become a vampire, it's just so I would know what Edward is like and what the other half of him looks like. I've only been able to see it once and that was my fault it was the scariest thing in my life but maybe that's because he was protecting me and I was so scared that he was going to get hurt and not me. It's weird but I think I care more about him then I do about myself. I guess that saying is true, people do crazy things… when there in love." I turned to face Michael again. He was smirking and trying not laugh. But I could see it from his point of view though I look like a 10 year old girl that has a crush on a celebrity and is planning out there wedding or something but it's how I feel.

A deep growl came from the kitchen when I turned my head Edward was in a crouched position, teeth bared, and glaring at Michael's arm around my shoulders.

"Hey Edward it's not what you think she came to me. I had nothing to do with her sitting next to me either." Michael got up and backed away from me. Paige walked in and in a sluty voice started talking to Edward.

"Down boy, down. I know I'm sexy but you don't have to growl."

"Shut up you bitch. He's not growling at you he's growling at Michael because he had his arm around me." She gave me one of those back off bitch looks. And I got up and started walking towards her. Edward must have gotten over the Michael thing because he was carrying me up the stairs away from Paige.

"Don't take her away from me Edward let her fight her own battles maybe she'll learn!" Paige yelled at the bottom of the stairs.

"Edward put me down I want to beat the shit out of her!" he ignored me and kept walking but he was headed for Alice's room not ours. Next thing I knew he was kicking the door open. It slammed against the door stopper and ricocheted back. Alice was on top of Jasper straddling him and Jasper was in a fit of giggles.

"Come on Jasper say mercy"

"Mercy! Mercy!!" Jasper said crying out load

"Come on jasper say it with a straight face that's the only way I'm getting off."

"But what if I don't want you off" Jasper said again in a fit of giggles.

"ALICE!" Edward growled. I could feel the rumble in his chest. Alice sighed and stopped tickling jasper and turned to face Edward and I. Jasper was gasping for breath.

"Thanks Edward I didn't think she would ever stop."

"You're just being a pussy." Alice said in a seductive voice.

"Hey!"

"You know I love you Jazy" Alice said teasingly

"Alice."Edwards's growl sounded deeper this time.

"What do you want Edward?" Alice said irritated. Edward shoved me in the nearby chair and closed the door and locked it just in case if someone tried to escape or come in.

"Why did you let Michael near Bella? I told you specifically if he thought about getting her near him you were supposed to call me."

"Well I'm sorry I didn't know that she even got up. I'm not Bella's babysitter Edward! Bella's a big girl now she can take care of herself with you not around."

"She can't if she's facing a vampire." Edward's teeth were clenched and his growl was making it hard for me to understand what he was saying.

Alice's face went from playful to a death stare in a flash. "Well maybe she shouldn't be in love with you." Edward's growl was becoming a snarl he was crouching down into his hunting stance. Alice got up off of Jasper who was watching the two fighting as if it was a Spanish soup opera. Alice walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. Alice must have said something to Edward because his gaze flinched from hers to mine.

"You wouldn't dare" Edward's growl became a low snarl. I glanced up at Alice she had a look that said try me written all over it. I tried to move but Alice had me pinned with her hand on my shoulder. I know what she was telling him in her thoughts. She was telling him her side and that he needs to calm down because if he didn't she would bite me, but that is making it worse.

"Edward Alice please stop fighting." I begged

"Stay out of this Bella! It's just getting good. Since you're here they're keeping it PG I want to see how long they can stay this way." Edwards dashed his gaze to Jasper for a second, then Alice dashed past me and they were on the ground snapping at each other's necks.

"NO! STOP IT YOU TWO!!" I got up from the chair but Jasper grabbed me around the waist and sat me on the bed with him.

"YOU PIG HEAED OF A BROTHER!!!" Alice screamed at Edward

"YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING WHORE" Edward shot back

"I HATE IT WHEN YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO IM NOT YOUR PERSONAL FORTUNIE TELLER!!!" Alice was scratching at Edwards face. Edward managed to flip her over. He straddled her and started to beat her.

"I ONLY ASKED YOU TO WATCH OUT FOR HER! IS THAT SO HARD TO DO!?!" Alice grabbed Edwards fist and twisted it making him lean to the right she flipped him over to where her knee was in his groin and her arm was pushing up against his windpipe.

"IT IS WHEN YOU TELL ME TO KEEP AN EYE ON THE VOTRARY, FIND OUT WHAT PAIGE IS UP TOO, MAKING SURE MICHALE DOESN'T GET NEARE BELLA, AND WACH OUT FOR CHARLIE TOO!!!!" Edward stopped struggling. Alice took it to her advantage and punched Edward repeatedly in the eye. She got up and kicked him in the stomach ran and grabbed me and fled the room.

"ALICE! Come back here." Edward was chasing us, along with Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Paige, and Michael fallowing behind. We were outside in the woods, I could barely see anything. "Michael is you value your life freeze her now!" Edward ordered.

"You kidding and get on her bad side you can forget it!"

Edward was neck and neck with us now."Put Bella down Alice!" Edward ordered again.

"If you want her to die, ok then."

"No don't put me down stop running then put me down." I said in a scared voice.

"I'll put you down if you tell Edward to calm down."

"EDWARD CALM DOWN!!" I screamed

"Fine." His growl went away and he was now running normal instead of like a dog. Our pace started to slow down then we were still. My feet hit the ground and my body started falling towards the ground too. Edward caught me, and he handed me to Emmet. "Take Bella home." He ordered Emmet.

"No, I'm not going anywhere I'm staying here." I wiggled my way out of Emmet's arms and feel to the ground. I grabbed Edwards ankles so he wouldn't start to fight with Alice any more.

"Bella let go." Edward asked softly.

"No!" Tears started to flood my eyes and you could hear the sob in my voice. "I don't like to see you fighting with Alice. I don't want to see you fight with her again never like this. NEVER! Do you hear me?!?Never!" Tears were flowing from my eyes now. Edward sighed he sat down on the ground. I tightened my hold on his ankles. He started prying my hold on his ankles apart he picked me up and sat me in his lap, his arms Wrapped around me as he nuzzled my neck with his nose.

"I promise you, I won't fight with Alice or any of my other siblings like that again." He took his hand and wiped some of my tears away. I turned in his lap and buried my face into his chest.

"Aw don't they look so adorable." Paige said in one of those baby voices. My eyes turned black I quickly got up out of Edwards lap and started running for Paige again this time I succeeded I hit her straight in the face…_so I thought…_ Paige moved to the right and smirked. Michael had frozen me in place. "We don't want the human to break her hand now do we?" she asked in a baby voice Michael unfroze me ,and before I could move Edward had picked me up and started running back home.

"Why do you insist on fighting her?" he asked in a calm voice.

"She made me have the worst nightmare and I know she's up to something and I hate how she treats me like a baby she doesn't even know me."I crossed my arm and potted.

"What nightmare?"

"Umm its nothing forget I said it."

"Bella…" he gave me one of those come on just tell me already you know I'm going to get it out of you anyway kind of looks.

"Nope I'm not budging." I was sitting on the bed, while he was closing and locking the door. He turned on a lamp so I could see better it was dim but I could still see.

"Bella, will you please tell me?" He asked in a seductive voice he was climbing on to the bed as if he were a cat, I was scouting away from him till I reached the head board then I was trapped. "Please?" He whispered seductively in my ear. His tongue brushed it gently, he started kissing me down my neck kissing my collar bone, then liked his way back up to my neck kissing me again softly. "Pretty please?" His voice was so intoxicating I felt like I was in a trance.

It was hard to breathe normally. Edward has gotten so daring lately I haven't had time to adjust. "Ok…ok I'll tell you." I started giggling

"Good now start from the beginning." I was now placed in Edward's lap. He was looking at me intensely. I took a deep breath then sighed he looked like a little boy about to go pick out his new puppy he looked so adorable I couldn't help but to spill every last detail if my nightmare to him.

"Where do I begin…"


	4. Chapter4:Dreams can get you into trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own Bella or Edward (unfortunately) but I do own Paige and Michael so please no stealing them thank you very much. Oh and don't for get to review thank you again.

Cross

Dreams can get you In Trouble?

It's already bad enough when you have to tell your boyfriend about a night mare you had about him, but try having to explain your nightmare to your fiancée, and in that dream you saw him cheating on you with a girl you despise and only found out that same day he was close to going farther than the two of you had ever gone. Now add that and your fiancée just got done fighting with his sister, chasing her 20 miles into the forest because she kidnapped you, your sitting on his lap explaining your nightmare oh and not to mention he's a vampire…_welcome to my situation…_

Edward was as still as a boulder, his lips were pressed into a flat line, staring at me as if I just told him Alice changed me into a vampire 6 months ago. "Edward. Are you ok? Please say something, anything?" I pleaded in a soft scared voice. My hand was shaking as I lifted it to his chest. Before I knew it Edward caught my hand placed it on my lap and picked me up off of his lap and set me down on the bed he got up and stood in a daze. I looked up at him in alarm. "Edward..." I trailed off

"I…" He looked down at the floor choosing his words carefully. "I need to think." He said not looking up from the floor. He sounded as if he was having a hard time breathing. He seemed hurt or he was going to start to cry. My heart sank as he headed for the door stopping, just before he left the door frame to look back at me. His eyes looked like they just saw someone die. He turned and walked out shutting the door behind him. My teeth were clenched my hands in fists…_ don't cry, don't cry damn it Bella you can't cry…_ my body betrayed me as tears started running down my face. My eyes clenching shut as the images of Edward and Paige together flashed through my head, then his face, his poor hurt, tormented face replaced it. I threw myself on the bed I started to scream into the pillow unable to control my thoughts mental images of the dream replaying in my head…_ What does this all mean? Why did I find out about him and __Paige__ the same day __she__ just so happen to decide to stay,__ that same day__ and then I have __a dream__ of them together? Why__? - What is Edward thinking?__ -__ He seemed so hurt. Please__ oh please oh please don't let him be angry with me. Please I knew I should have never given in to his begging. If I had just kept resisting he would have given up…maybe… _there was a knock at the door with a small voice coming from the other side.

"Bella… Bella are you ok?" Alice asked her melodic voice almost mesmerizing it's hard to think not even an hour ago Edward and Alice were fighting, and now Edward is mad at me all because of this stupid nightmare. "Bella may I come in?" she asked concerned since I hadn't answered her before

"G-Go away Alice." I sobbed out "I just want to be left alone." Truth is I just didn't want Alice to see me like this.

"Bella I'm coming in." she said in a warning voice. The door began to open

"No." I sobbed again I flung my body to try and shut the door.

"Bella come on let me in. You know I'm stronger than you. You can't close the door while I'm here." She said in one of those motherly voices. I gave up, moving out of the way to let Alice in. She gracefully sat next to me, Indian style. I was on the floor, sitting with my legs up in crash position. She looked at me concerned, I knew if I looked at her face I would crawl up into her lap and cry on her shoulder. She placed her hand on my back and rubbed it and with human reflex reactions I automatically looked up at her without thinking…_damn her tricks…_

"Oh Alice" I said rapping my arms around her neck and crawling into her lap. My tears started to soak her shirt

"Shh it's going to be ok Bella. Edward's not mad at you he's just so confused about that nightmare you had, and the fact that it brought back bad images of that night, made it worce, he needed to go take a breather. Jasper is trying to help him, since he won't listen to me." She made a weird face then turned back into a motherly person. Who knew Alice could be so comforting.

"But Alice you didn't see his face in person, it seemed like he was just murdered by my words or something." I started hyperventilating

"Shhh its ok Bella, breathe in, out, in, out." I started to try to breathe normal, but it wasn't working very well. Alice held me in a cradle position and supported my weight, like I was a feather, and gracefully got up and carried me to the bed. "Bella it's been a long day, you need to rest, you've been under a ton of stress lately. I will be here with you if you have a nightmare again, Ok? Don't worry everything will be fine." She smiled at me sweetly

"Ok I'll try." I sniffed. I shut my eyes and before I knew it I was sound asleep dreaming of Edward in the meadow talking about our wedding plans.

XXXX

EPOV:

_…Jasper isn't really helping the only good thing h__e's__ doing is keeping me calm-why wasn't he doing this when I was fighting with his wife earlier?__…_

"Edward, are you listening to me!?!" Alice asked irritated at me. I turned to look ather my hand never leaving my check.

"Not particularly." She glared at me with her death stare. I turned away and tried to ignore her …_ D__amn__ Alice can be so annoying at times like this__ she doesn't even get why this upsets me so much. How can a person help another, if they don't even know what's really wrong__ I mean really. Alice just doesn't get the fact that Bella is so precious to me and if she's have nightmares about me and Paige how will she ever handle being a vampire. Uhh I'm __getting a__ migraine Alice and her stupid screechy voice. I'm surprised she hasn't realized I'm not paying attention to her bicker anymore. I haven't for the past 10 min. and she still hasn't realized…_ I turned my head again to find Alice had left the room. Jasper was staring at me plainly.

"Are you going to talk to me or think to yourself some more?" He asked simply

"Um I guess I could talk to you… where? Where did Alice go?" I asked amused I turned to look around the room. Usually Alice sticks around so she can yell some more_…or she hits me…_ till I pay attention any way.

"She went to go talk to Bella. She had a vision of Bella crying, so she went to go calm her down. So exactly what's wrong with you Edward? Your different, I'm surprised you actually are having such a hard time with this nightmare Bella had. Why do you think that is?" I turned to face him. My eyes bulged out as I saw the room basically transform into one of those therapist offices, him sitting in a flannel chair in front of me, there was a coffee table in between us, the walls looked like a dark green there were 4 lamps on in each corner of the room. Jasper was dressed in a suit with a light blue tie, and had glasses on his hair was commend to the side and gelled to stay there, in his pocket there were pens and a pocket protector covering half of the pocket. He was staring at me intently with a pen ready to scribble down notes on his pad of paper. I took another good look at him and burst out into laughter I was on the floor rolling around. "Edward, get a hold of yourself man, this isn't a laughing matter!"

"You should see what you're wearing." I said laughing so hard I could barely breathe. Jasper began to grow as his eyes turned in to a death stare. I quickly stopped laughing and sat back down in my chair to answer his questions. I cleared my through. "umm- I don't really know why it bugs me so much to tell you the truth- I guess maybe because the way she described it… it was exactly the way I saw it in Emmet's head I just… to have her see that… and have a image of that I guess makes me want to erase time or something… I don't know I wish I could just go back and stop myself from ever doing that …but you know that's not possible I can't go back in time it would change everything I would have never come back… I guess I would actually be dead…so there's no way I would go back in time or anything just- just forget about it… but um any way…wait what was the question?" I looked at Jasper confused of my ranting.

"Why do you think you're having such a hard time with this nightmare that Bella had? But you've already answered the question." He looked at me weirdly.

"I-I have?"

"Yes you have. You're not mad with Bella your just upset that she's going through so much stress and that this dream is making her have more, with her having to tell her dad about the two of you getting married, you telling her about your one night stand, then out of the blue Paige and Michael pop up out of nowhere so she's forced to deal with some competition. Now, I know there is no competition Edward, but Bella would, it's sort of like two dogs fighting over a bone, you being the bone, Bella wants to keep her bone safe no matter what it takes and Paige wants to take the bone from Bella, your mainly just a Ginny pig stuck in the middle." I nod actually following what he's getting at.

"You know something you're actually right for a change… but I'm not a bone - I'm a steak." And with that I left the room. He was staring at me as I closed the door behind me

._.. A__s if it mattered__… _He thought to himself.

I laughed and started for my room. I completely forgot that I had left Bella in there and didn't remember till Alice flicked my nose when I walked in. "Ow" I whispered rubbing my nose

"What are you doing here?" she whispered at me in an angry voice.

"I'm coming to check on Bella." I lied "Wait why am I explaining myself to you? Why are you in my room?"

"I was calming my sister-in-law from your pig headedness." She whispered forcefully poking me in the chest but before I could counter attack my angel spoke in her sleep those three words I love… _ok sort of__ love- well I love it when she calls out for me from in her sleep so it counts…_

"Edward – stop - fighting." She broke off in between words rolling back in forth in bed.

"Yeah Edward, stop fighting."Alice said with a smirk on her face "Why don't you just leave Bella to her sleep and go write a song or something make yourself useful for a change Bella doesn't need you to protect her all the time." I ignored Alice's tone of voice and stared at my angel _…was she having another nightmare__ We__r__e__we figh__t__ing in her dream?__ Or was it her subconscious mind telling me and Alice to__s__t__op fighting__? Maybe I should go. I should wright a song like Alice said to do__, make myself useful__ I__ guess- I could sing it to Bella for when she wakes up in the morning and ask he for forgiveness and if she'll still have me. __Yeah__ that's what I'__ll do…_

_…good thinking Edward…_

I turned and glared at Alice who was smiling coyly. I rolled my eyes at her and kissed Bella softly on the forehead, her skin so warm to my lips they felt like a burning fire, and the scent of her strawberry shampoo filled my nostrils with delight and intoxication. I pulled away and realized she was blushing_… Even __in your dreams you__ get flushed when I kiss __you__ oh Bella__ I love you__ so much, what am I going to do with you?__…_I backed away and walked to one of the many shelves stocked full of CD's. I went to the farthest one and reached up to grab a huge leathered folder from above the book case. I held it in my arm, Alice watching my every move closely, I left the room along with my angel, sleeping in our bed, dreaming of who knows what. In no time I was down stairs the front hall where my piano was. Right before I could sit down I ran into the one person I didn't feel like talking to. Michael.

"Hey Eddy, how's the fiancé? You guys not getting along? Did she kick you out of your room so now you're forced to write her a love song for forgiveness?" He asked in a smuggish voice then a grin formed on his face "Maybe I should keep her company." And before the folder could hit the ground I had Michael pinned against the wall. My teeth barred at him. He smiled coyly "Temper, Temper, you wouldn't want Bella seeing this would you?" I slowly released him and backed away. I grabbed my scattered papers off the floor and placed the on my grand piano.

"Stay away from Bella if you know what's good for you." I coldly said never looking away from my pages.

"Whatever you say master Eddy-kins" He mocked then turned and left. I sat down and arranged my pages of music on one side then paced a sheet of notebook paper on the other side so I could write my lyrics, down.

XXXX

BPOV:

I awoke to my Edward's music playing. It was soft but I could make out the melody, he was playing our melody. I followed the music ignoring Alice's complaints of how I talk way to much when I sleep. By the time I get to the balcony on the 1st floor I could hear my loving Edward's voice, singing. I had never heard Edward sing before, but its' just another thing to check off the long list of everything he's perfect at. His voice sounded so velvety and flowed magically with the melody of the music. I listened intently, intoxicated by his voice.

(Edward's song-mainly from over my head by the fray, words have been changed to make it fit the situation, but I love the piano in it so yah that's where I got it from, oh I'm sorry that some of it doesn't rhyme but hey it's still pretty good.)

I never knewI never knew that everything was pointing at youThat everyone I knew was waiting for me to fallow throughTo turn and run when all I needed was the truthBut that's how it's got to beIt's coming down to nothing more than apathyI'd rather run the other way than stay and seeThe smoke and who's still standing when it clearsNow everyone knows I'm inOver my headOver my headWith eight seconds left in overtimeShe's on your mindShe's on your mindLet's rearrangeI wish you were a stranger I could disengageJust say that we agree and then never changeSoften a bit until we all just get alongBut that's disregard

To save a life that shouldn't be saved at allInstead I'm watching you from under meAs you lose conciseness and then fall asleepEveryone knows I'm inOver my headOver my headWith eight seconds left in overtimeShe's on your mindShe's on your mindEveryone knows I'm inOver my headOver my headWith eight seconds left in overtimeShe's on your mindShe's on your mindAnd suddenly I become aware of the fact

I can't keep running from the past

I'm losing sanity and it's effortless

Without a sound we lose sight of the ground

In the through around

Never thought I wanted you to be there with me

I won't let you down, not till your safe with me

And everyone knows I'm inOver my headOver my headWith eight seconds left in overtimeShe's on your mindShe's on your mind

Everyone knows she's on your mindeveryone knows I'm in over my head

I'm in over my head

I'm in over my…

Everyone knows I'm inOver my headOver my headWith eight seconds left in overtimeShe's on your mindShe's on your mind

I smiled when he ended and started scribbling down the last few corrections. "That's so beauty- "I stopped midsentence as Paige walked in finishing the sentence for me.

"-ful Edward did you wright it for me ohhh you shouldn't have. Edward you're such a doll." Paige said landing in Edwards lap then planting a long kiss on him. His back was away from me and her eyes had a look saying it's all over you're no competition to me.

"EDWARD CULLEN!!" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs. I didn't even notice the lovable Alice next to me. Edward whipped around and saw me he got up immediately pushing Paige to the ground he zoomed up to me without a sound and embraced me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry I didn't kiss her she came on to me I swear oh Bella don' be mad I love you and you know that please forgive me I'm so sorry for what happened it won't ever happen again I promise." He held me so tightly I could barely move.

"It's… ok… Edward… can't breathe." I said I a faint whisper

"Oh right sorry." He let go of me, but fell to the ground like a groveling 3 year old. I gasped for breath and stared at him as he held on to my legs.

"Edward, get up. I don't care anymore." He looked at me puzzled got up off the floor and looked at me as if I was an imposter.

"Who are you and what have you done with my Bella?" he asked locking my arms tightly.

"Ow you're hurting me Edward let go I'm the real Bella." he loosened his grip turned his head slightly to Alice then gave her a questioning look then turned to look back down the stairs. Paige was waving and smiling at Edward in a flirtatious way. I scowled at her she stopped immediately then skipped off into the living room.

"Ok well if you're the real Bella then who was that downstairs?"

"That was Paige. The girl you cheated on me with." I said irritated

"Lucky guess, who is planning our wedding?"

"Alice." I shifted my footing looked at Alice for some help. She looked at me and shrugged walking off.

"Another Lucky guess, what did Bella do when Victoria was attacking me?"

"I spilt my blood to distract her."

"Another lucky guess-" I sighed, and stared to walk back up to our room. Edward fallowed continuing to ask all sorts of questions. Like my favorite things to do. What type of car have I always wanted? What I want to do before I turn into a vampire, how far Edward and I have ever gone. And all these random things it felt just like the first time he ever interrogated me It last for about the whole day we were sitting at the table I was eating my breakfast slash dinner.

"When was the first time I saved you?"

"My second week of school, from Tyler's car." I said along with sigh I took a big bite of my macaroni and cheeses and began to chew

"Another lucky guess, when was your last period?" I began to chock on my macaroni. I forced myself to swallow

"Oh my god Edward Cullen you don't need to know that and for the last freaking time I'm the real Bella so stop asking me all these questions already please."

"Nope, that would be a wrong answer your last period was 3 weeks and 2 days ago." He said proudly, with a smile on his face. I gave him my death stare

"Ok that's it." I slid back my chair and began to leave the room. Edward grabbed hold of my waste and cuddled up into my neck I'm sorry I couldn't help it I just wanted to make sure it wasn't one of Paige's tricks. But um now that u gave up you really like it when I kiss your neck?" He grinned and kissed my neck softly.

"Cut it out Edward I'm mad at you."

"Awww I'm sorry, How are you goanna punish me hmm?" He asked kissing my neck again.

"I'm going to tie you to the bed and leave you there." I said starting to wiggle free and running up the stairs. He looked at me shocked then smiled my favorite grin, as he chased me up the stairs. I laughed as he caught up to me and picked me up closing the door of our bedroom behind us he threw me on the bed grabbed some rope out of the side table and handed it to me. I took me a second to realize what he was up to. I rolled my eyes and threw the rope on the ground. Grabbed him by the neck and forced him down on top of me, kissing him deeply. His hand on the small of my back, he lifted me up effortless and scouted the both of us back to the middle of the bed. He stopped kissing me and moved down to my neck. "Who said I was done kissing you. Come back up here."

"I was letting you breathe so you didn't pass out on me but I guess you have your breath back." I blushed as he began to kiss me again. His hands began to raise up my camy, then pulling it off. He moved his other hand to my breast and began to squeeze it. They became hard and firm from the coldness of his hands and body. He started to kiss his way down to them and started nibbling gently on my nipples, he took his hand and placed it on my wais t and began to tug on my pajama pants, revealing my black lacy thong…_ damn it Alice you did it again…_ he threw my pants on to the floor and started kissing his way down to my thong licking my stomach playfully. I grabbed his chin and raised it to look at me and began to bring it closer to me. He looked like an angel I kissed him softly "I wasn't done." He said softly taking in my expression

"I know but it's my turn now." he looked at me confusedly as I flipped him over straddling his waist.

"Oh I like this view" I rolled my eyes as his had reached for my ass and the other for my check I leaned down and began to kiss him deeply unbuttoning his shirt revealing his smooth ridged body. But without a warning I was on bottom again Edward with a half opened shirt in a protective, tense, crouch on top of me, teeth bared and staring at the door.

"Having fun there Edward?" Michael asked leaning against the door frame with a huge grin on his face. Edward began to have a low growl, as I started to squirm more trying to be a little more covered."Hello Bella I just wanted to talk to you for a little bit, but I can see that you're a little bit busy." Edward bared his teeth and began to growl loader, his whole body beginning to shake. "Oh don't worry Edward I'm leaving I'm leaving, oh and Bella" Michael said giving me another look over. "It's always a pleasure." He said coyly leaving with a grin. Edward began to relax. He got off of me and shut the door before I could blink. I scowled and threw my head back shutting my eyes tightly trying to forget what just happened. Edward walked back to the bed and sat down by my waist.

"I don't think we should try this again." He began looking at the ground "Every time we get a little bit further in our relationship sexually someone walks in and ruins the moment. I don't want anyone seeing you like this, other than me, especially not him." He tensed again his hands clenching into fists. I sit up and place a hand on his.

"It's ok I understand." I kiss him lightly on the check and start to lie down again but before my hand left his check he grabbed my head and kissed me intensely, sliding the other hand down my side slowly gliding it back up. Then in one quick movement he was on the other side of the room his shirt fully buttoned and he was peering out into the night.

"Bella there's something I need to tell you." He said turning his full gaze to me.


	5. Chapter 5: A party gone all Wrong

Ok really sorry for the delay school was holding me back from a ton of things but now I have 3 months of freedom and this is the new chapter of this fanfiction. Oh and thank you to rosemary tea for reminding me about lol I totally was bored checked my email and there it was so thanks b/c of you people have a new chapter

**A Party gone all Wrong**

"You can tell me anything." I said staring blankly into my loves eyes. His eyes pierced me like poisons' needles, then lightly he shut his eyes tightly not being able to see my face and blurted out a million things at once that made no since. "What?!" his eyes shot open and a face of hurt and pain flew over his face. "No, Edward I couldn't understand you …you said everything way to fast."

"Oh sorry…" He took a deep breath and began "don't get mad but me and Alice…we sort of planned a party for you a college acceptance party slash being engaged party… and well Bella I didn't want to keep it from you and we planned it a month ago but everything has turned out wrong, your dad hates you, Michael and Paige are here, my whole family has seen you naked, I don't want to put you through the stress. And I feel horrible for lying and keeping it a secret from you."

I was speechless that has been on his mind all this time and that's why he totally stopped me from doing it with him, besides the whole Michael thing, but come on. I know I hate parties but this seemed pretty nice as long as it is just me and him and well his family.

"And well the party's tonight and the whole school is invited and by the look on your face I can tell your mad Bella please love-"

"Tonight… as in-" DING DONG! The door bell rang_… shit… "_AS IN RIGHT NOW!!" I screamed I could here every one down stairs pileing in and music started blaring. "Edward a little bit more of a warning would have helped. I scrambled of f the bed searching for my clothes, when a knock came from the door.

"Hey Bella I hope you and Edward aren't having to much fun in there the party is starting." Michael's voice came from the other side. I turned to the clock it was already 10:00p.m. When just a min. ago it was 8:00 a.m. _… Michael… _my face went budging mad and I ran for the door Edward grabbed me by the waist and slung me behind the door that way Michael couldn't see. He opened the door grabbed Michael by the collar and between bared teeth spa out

"Thanks for the warning_ Michael_." Then through him back "Alice!" Edward yelled and in a few sec. Alice was at the door too.

"Yes cranky Edward?" She said coyly

"Get Bella ready for the party." He was mad which made me scared he walked out of the room and grabbed Michael by the neck. "Message me when she's ready." He said teeth clenched together and in a flash they were gone.



Alice shut the door right then and zapped me back into reality. She saw me and said "I knew it." Plain and simple and walked into the closet pulling out what looked like a black mini dress, with a very low almost cleavage showing neck line. She walked back to me and forced my arms through the arm holes and pulled it down it wasn't that bad of a mini it came down to about where short shorts cam to and it felt comfortable. "It's a good thing you didn't let Edward take off your thing b/c then I would have to go get the white one. " She smiled playfully. I just scolded at her. She picked me up and placed me into the bathroom and began brushing my sex hair… or should I say still virgin sex hair. She curled it and applied what felt like 10 tons of hair spray to it to make it stay. She didn't put make up on me for once and she turned me loose downstairs I was speechless through the whole thing.

The house was trance formed and the living room was empty of furniture but filled with people and lights dancing as if they were at a rave. I went into the kitchen to find Emmet shooting up mixed drinks as if it was water. Rose was videotaping while a bunch of freshman stared at her in aw. I sat at the table waiting for my Edward to come find me when the person I'd rather die than see came up to me, mike Newton. "Hey Bells," he said eyeing me in my low cut dress "your looking pretty fine and hot in that dress, here have a drink" he picked up a glass with clear liquid in it handing it to me "Its sprite I promise." I didn't trust him I took the glass and pretended to drink it his grin exploded from his smile. "Go on drink it all." He persisted. I had no choice I had to drink it all. So I drank it, when I was done he handed me another , I drank it half way and he asked me if I wanted to dance, I nodded half because I was somewhat drunk and the other because I thought he said I'm wearing pants.

He lead me into the living room as people split against two walls sandstorm was already playing and we began to dance like idiots, especially on the account since I hated dancing and couldn't dance without Edward leading me. And finally by the end of the song I let loose and danced like a crazy person on coke. After I danced with like what seemed like 40 guys a hand grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into the hallway which was dimmed fairly low but the cold hand lead me to believe only one person would be hold like this and it was my Edward. I giggled and started to squirm, his grip started to hurt. I looked up to see my angels face I couldn't tell correctly if it was Edward. Every bit of the buzz had left my body, and I began to panic. Where was Edward why didn't he come back, why wasn't he saving me? I looked around and started screaming for help but it seemed as if me and this person were the only two things moving... as if time had frozen in place. That's when I realized I was in the hands of Michael.


	6. Chapter 6: Michael wins Edward falls

**Michael wins Edward falls**

My body became solid and brittle, what I thought was my angel Edward was really my worst nightmare Michael. I tried releasing his grip on my waist but it was no use his iron hold was locked, I was doomed. I searched franticly around the hall as he pulled me up the stairs with such easy hoping to see my love to the rescue but there was no glimpse of him everything was quite and still. We reached my room, it was dark but my eyes know these rooms so well I could practecly see in the dark. Michael placed me on the bed and right as I attempted to run for the door I was hit me like an invisible wall and I froze. Michael started pacing trying to figure out his next move if I could have screamed for help I would have but I was trapped like I mouse. He turned to me finally after passing for what seemed like an hour.

"Bella I'm not a bad person believe me, I'm doing this for you and for my sister." He began kissing me and positioned me on the bed to where I was lying on my back he began to hesitated as my dress started rising to my stomach contemplating if he was actually going to go through with this, or if he was able to control even himself from killing me right then and there. He decided quickly for my dress was on the floor the next second and his shirt was off. Was this really how my last few days of a human were going to be I am going to be changed by some vampire I don't know?... or worse raped and sucked dry from a vampire I don't know?... I wish Edward were here tears started rolling down my cheeks. Michael hesitated again at my thong and decided he'd take his pants off first. When his pants were off he started to get nervous obvious he never seeing a human girl lying on a bed only wearing anything while him hovering over inches away from the girl only wearing his boxers, the fact that I have gotten farther with Michael then I ever had gotten with Edward sickened me the most. I almost wished he just get it over with instead of hesitating so much. I stared into his eyes, they screamed of lust and hunger, they frightened me and all in a flash they changed could move again. I quickly scrambled away from him grabbing pillows to cover myself. Noise from the party began to reach my ears. Michael finally broke his concentration releasing me from my trap he just sat there staring at me his eyes flashing from blue to red every two seconds. I attempted to scream for Edward but my throat was dry. But as if he could hear me scream inside my head he appeared Paige right behind him pleading of the sort that I wasn't good enough for him and that I was cheating on him and to just look at my current position but only the shock on her face and the bared teeth of my love could explain it. "I'm sorry sister, I couldn't do it." Michael said in a pitiful voice. Paige was screaming at him to just rewind time and try again till he got it right.

That's when I flashed back to the kitchen. Mike was there handing me another drink. I took it and looked around "What happened?" I asked the plotting mike.

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously. I shook my head concluding that it wasn't real.

"Uhh never mind… um mike… I don't think his is sprite." I handed him back the drink

"Oh ok hear have some coke." He encouraged me more to drink. I gave up and drank half the glass taking note that it was really various mix drinks that Emmet was wharfing down. "You want to dance?" He asked eagerly as my mind began to feel the rush of alcohol I shook my head yes as mike took my 

drink slapped it on the table and led the way into the living room where sandstorm was playing. It all looked to familiar. I started searching for Edward for someone other than mike. That's when I saw him, Michael. He was leaning against the wall staring straight at me with lust and hunger. I couldn't breathe my heart started to race as I was drawn to him. My feet moved but not at my command everything seemed to be in slow motion as I walked toward him I began to wonder if this is what it felt like when Edward walks at supersonic speed. I reached Michael a blush rolling over my face. He smiled with perfectly straight teethe reached for my hand and I not even think let him take it. He started leading me up the stairs all other thoughts left my mind it was just me and him in my own little world other people didn't matter…not even Edward. We reached the top of the third landing and he looked back to make sure I was ok. To my surprise I hadn't trip and fallen for awhile. He opened the door to my room and placed me on the bed, the room was dimed as to have set a romantic mood to it. The noise from the party down stairs was drowned out by the stillness of the upstairs.

"Bella we need to talk." Michael said plainly. "I have seen the way you look at Edward and I know for a fact you don't love him." His words hit hard but they felt true "I also see the way you look at me and I know now for a fact that you love me, let me show you how much I love you by taking you in a way he can't." He was moving in closer closing the gap between us. I didn't move away I let him come closer. he sat next to me on the bed, his eyes so intense. He reached out and touched my hand sending chills through my body. He looked confident as he pulled off my dress and not hesitating I pulled off his shirt. He leaned down and kissed me hard and fierce, forcing me into the pillows, as his hand ran down my back, his cold fingers making me shiver. Michael froze for a second staring at my breasts. I couldn't help but blush my face turning a bright red from the rush off blood, it must have aroused him because at that moment he began kissing harder as he kissed his way down my body his tongue licked my bare skin rite above my thong, then the next second he ripped it off with his teeth and spat it on the floor. I gave a shocked look and flipped him over to where I was on top. I kissed him forcefully as I unbuttoned his pants pulling them off clumsily. His black satin boxers were bulging up straight. I blushed even redder at the sight and thought of what lays beneath it , I leaned down and started kissing his marble skin tugging down his boxers, and in just a few minutes of passion and booze we were upstairs completely naked and this wasn't even the begging. I began to lick the tip of his dick and he began to moan pretty load. The warmth of my tongue aroused him amazingly well. He rocked his body and reached for something but I wasn't paying attention I was to busy on concentrating on giving my first blow job especially since I was with a vampire, He began to moan loader as I new I was pleasuring him well, he was saying my name over and over. I looked up so I could see his face and to my confusion Michael had a grin on his face and he wasn't looking at me he was staring at the door. I turned just in time to see Edward fall to the floor, the look of discuss on his face.

"Bella? ..." He whispered I looked between him and Michael then took a double take at Michael. The spell was broken Michael won. I was in the middle of giving him a blow job, we were both fully naked, and Michael had a condom open and ready to be placed on his dick. As Paige walked in through the door to take in the scene with her evil smirk I crumbled in shame.

"See Edward, you should have saved yourself the trip and just believed me, your little Bella has moved on." I shook my head fiercely



"No Edward it's not true!" I scrambled off the bed and threw myself onto the floor next to him. He didn't look at me his eyes were fixed on the condom and Michael.

"Oh really Bella, because it sure as hell looks like it." He said in a betrayed voice. "I stood there calling your name as you fucking sucked on him! I saw it with my own to eyes! It doesn't take a fucking dead person to figure it out! And god knows what you would have done if I hadn't walked in! ... but I bet I could guess." He didn't look at me as much as I hugged on him and pleaded he, pealed me off every time. "And I guess it's safe to say the engagements off." He stood in front of me, his face with total discuss for me.

"But Edward I lo-"

"DON'T you'll only be lying to me more." And with that he left the room Paige fallowing close behind with her evil smile.


	7. Chapter 7: A Race Between Time

**Authors note:** First off I would like to say sorry for the longest wait ever. I have had major mental block I had to reread my story and it doesn't even seem like something I wrote lol but I know it's my idea so many things I might need to explain so in chapter 6 in the beginning Michael tricked Bella into thinking it was Edward but as it progressed he go to nervous and over powered by her sent and didn't get everything done in time before Paige and Edward walked in. so he rewound time hence forth the whole she's back with mike in the kitchen thing and instead of tricking her he full on fledge attacked her guilt basically vanished from his conscious all together and yeah if you were a guy and you just walked in on you fiancé abut to get it on with another guy in your room and in your bed you would be pissed too. So that's why Bella forgave Edward b/c it was in the past and there was nothing she could do about it now but Edward can't forgive her because it's the present. I hope that sums up your questions feal free to keep questioning if you don't understand it.

**A race between Time**

BPOV:

She did it. Paige won my Edward. Her evil tricks and manipulations, let alone Michaels lure for humans over powered me with passion and lust. Now my Edward is gone, ripped from me when I had only just gotten him back. But I'm stronger now. I'm not going to lose my Edward to some whore. I ran to Edwards's closet and ripped open the door pulled a pair of random jeans and a black t-shirt out and ran after Edward. The party was still going on nobody knew our engagement was now at a standstill. I had just made it out side when I saw the silver Volvo speed off down the drive way.

"Not this time." I mumbled to myself. I ran to the garage pulled a set of keys off the rack and unlocked the yellow porch Edward had gotten Alice for keeping me hostage. I jumped in smashed the keys into the ignition and spun out as I put the car to drive Michael stepped in my path way. Contemplating on running him over, he was opening my door.

"Let me drive I know where they are going." He said plainly. I hesitated then unbuckled my seatbelt and slid into the passenger's seat right as my seatbelt was secured he sped off going 100mph down the drive way racing after Edward and Paige.

"So why are you helping me?" I asked while we were still in full pursuit of the silver Volvo.

"Bella I know what happened back there between us was really serious but I want to let you know I tried bailing out, Paige wouldn't let me. Once I passed through the bedroom doors I was compelled to do what she had planned me to do in the beginning, same for you that's why you didn't resist this time."

"This time? What do you mean?" I asked confused

"Well to Edward this all happened as shown but what really happened only you me and Paige know which was that flash back you had before Mike gave you that 'Coke' that's what was suppose to happen but I made us and Paige go back in time and start over but this time Paige set a trap for us so we would do what we were suppose to do, and now were here chasing them to the meadow."

"So Paige planned this." I said this as a statement not a question because I already knew my answer.

"Yes , and I'm not trying to blame this all on her. She has powerful powers. But she doesn't know my limitations either. So to make things right I'm going to help you."

"How do you know they are going to the meadow?"

"Remember I can go into the future too." I sat there silent as we came to the forest's edge. Parking next to the shiny silver Volvo that glistened in the moons light I jumped out ready to try my best to run through the trees without tripping on veins when Michael picked me up and pulled me on his back how Edward usually does it and we sped into the forest. "I just hope were not too late."

"to late for what?"

"Before Edward kills Paige." My mouth dropped open. _Edward would never kill someone over this would he? No not my gentle Edward I know he's fought in the past and killed humans for food but never another vampire even one as slimy as Paige, at least not over something like this. _For some odd reason I hoped Michael was right that we would get there in time before he kills her.

XXXX

EPOV:

It was about midnight. _Everything was changing now. I was questioning myself of our love can this be._ Paige was next to me pacing back and forth through our meadow, saying something but I wasn't listening. _Oh why did I come here?_ _This place only reminds me over her. I regretted everything I said to her. _I was in the middle of the meadow sitting with my hands covering my face thinking what to do next. _There is no way I can live the rest of eternity without her. I loved her, but if she wanted Michael and that made her happy then I should let her go. No! I can't and I won't I will fight to the death for her. _

"Edward will you marry me?" Paige was on her knees crying I wasn't even paying attention to what she was saying I just had this dumb founded look on my face.

"What?" is all I could manage to say.

"Please just marry me get this over with. You know she was never the one for you, I mean seriously she just cheated on you in your own bed, in your house, and in your room. She's a whore. But I'm not I've been loyal to you all these long years. I've been waiting for you to return to me and now you finally see what a little skank she is." She said this in the most monstrous and trying to convince me way she could which didn't work.

"That's my fiancé you're talking about and no I will never marry you this is all your fault you … you planned this didn't you!"I stood up furious. Paige crawled away from me scared that I would rip off her head.

"No, I would never do that." She denied my theory point blank. I was so furious I reached down and grabbed Paige by the neck and held her in the air.

"Don't lie to me! Tell me the fucking truth did you or did you not plan all of this!"

"Yes but… it was for your own good." She had no more air to talk she wouldn't die of cores just make her very unconvertible.

"Edward!" Bella called to me running towards me as fast her fragile body could let her _She came after me does this mean she still love me? _That's when I saw Michael in the trees I growled my deepest growl yet.I dropped Paige on the ground she scrambled away from me.

"He's Part of it too!" I got into my crouching position and then ran straight for Michael.

"EDWARD NO!" I slowed but not in time for me to run into Bella always getting in the way trying to save someone else. But instinctively enough I grabbed her and held her so I would get most of the damage rather than her getting hurt. Dust picked up as we skidded to a halt right in front of Michael. I was concerned for her but I wanted to kill Michael just as bad. But Bella's fragile voice stopped me from even making my advance. "Don't …. Hurt…him" Is all her small fragile voice managed to choke out. I scowled and held her checking her over for any damage. Nothing major, just a few scrapes and some pretty nasty bruises that will really hurt in the morning.

Bella finally recovered from the fall and got up really slowly. "Edward, Michaels here to help, you need to listen. Paige compelled us to do that stuff she set up a trap to make us do that stuff. Please believe me I'm telling you the truth. I hope you will be able to forgive me. I love you Edward!"

I faced Bella who was sobbing in tears. She ran full force into me making me actually take a step back from her impact. She was holding on with all her might. I pried her arms from around me as much as she protested she was no match for my strength I pinned her hands together easily with one hand and with the other raised her cute sobbing face towards mine and I leaned down to kiss her.

"No Bella. I'm sorry. I love you if you'll still have me will you be my fiancé again?" I looked into her beautiful mud brown eyes awaiting her reply

"Yes Edward of course!" We kissed passionately and intensely.

"Uh… Edward? What about her?" Michael interrupted pointing to a frozen Paige.

Shocked and for once in my long life I didn't know what to do so I just said "I don't care I just want her away from us. I know you can't kill her, because she's your sister ,but can't you make her go away."

"Yeah." Suddenly Paige disappeared that caught me off guard.

"What did you do with her?" Bella asked frantically

"I just simply put her in a paradox universe where her plan worked out and she is with Edward."

"OK, I'm going to pretend like that's a normal answer and continue kissing my fiancé and make it all up to her now ok?"

"Oh right I got cha," Michael slipped back into the woods headed for the house."_There's still a ton of condoms left in that end table drawer. When were you going to use them anyway? It's ok you can tell me later if you want" _Michael said plainly thinking to me in his head but interrupting Bella and my kissing.

I pulled away from her slowly "sadly it's time for the human to go to bed." She looked up at me shocked wide mouth

"What after all this I have enough adrenalin to last me a month no way I'm going to bed now!" she protested

"I'm sorry love what kind of fiancé would I be if I didn't let you sleep for a month… a horrible one now no more protesting I'm taking you back and you're going to bed."

"fine…" she wasn't acting stubborn tonight I could tell she was tired and even if Michael thought we should get it on tonight , that was going to happen… for awhile. Well at least till he leaves anyway.

I carried her back to the Volvo and drove back to the house. Alice Emmet and Rose already had the place clear and litter free. Bella was fast asleep when we came in the door. I headed straight upstairs to put Bella to bed, kissing her on the forehead, shutting and locking the door behind me. I layed next to her, watching her sleep, ready to defend her at any moment. That's when she mumbled something only a vampire ears could pick up.

"Stay with me Edward… forever."

"As you command, my love" I whispered in her ear. As I awaited her to awake from her slumber I thought about the days to come.


End file.
